The arrangement and placing of flowers, branches, leaves, and like items to create a decorative ensemble has heretofore required a great deal of skill and experience before a pleasant and beautiful product results. Presently one can use so-called flower frogs, vases, rings, and other such devices to assist in the placing and holding of flowers or other decorative items. Unfortunately, such assist products are relatively expensive and require reuse in order to minimize the unit cost of such arrangement. Also the several shapes and sizes necessary to accommodate all of the desired arrangements further adds both to the initial cost and storage costs of conducting such a business. In addition to the direct costs involved, there remains in most cases, a need to employ a skilled artisan to create the desired arrangement with the attendant increase in labor cost.
The present invention is directed to solving the foregoing problems and obviates the need to purchase and maintain expensive floral molds and premium priced labor, by providing simple, inexpensive, randomly formable and disposable means and methods for creating designer-quality floral arrangements therewith by relatively unskilled labor.